Jealous
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang tidak pernah menunjukan kecemburuannya, akhirnya menunjukan kecemburuan itu. "Kou-" "A-aku masih kesal. Diam dulu." AkaFuri, Romance Humor, OOC. Mind to RnR?


Furihata sedang duduk santai sambil menonton acara televisi kesayangannya. Senin sore yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Furihata Kouki yang masih menikmati seminggu terakhir liburan semesternya. Sore nya semakin menyenangkan saat sebuah telepon masuk dari sang kekasih yang jauh disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliah hari pertamanya?"

"Berjalan normal, seperti biasa aku diminta untuk memimpin rapat untuk pengurusan kelas dan lain-lain."

"Eh? Tapi Sei-kun tidak menjadi PJ kelas atau apapun itu kan?" Furihata terdengar khawatir, takutnya pacarnya itu akan menjadi PJ kelas yang berimbas mereka akan semakin suit bertemu.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku hanya menjadi bendahara. Oh iya, tadi aku sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Nijimura-senpai."

Dan sebuah keheningan panjang melingkupi diri Furihata Kouki yang masuk ke dalam mode cemburu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jealous**

 **A fic by Hiyuki Ru**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Warning: OOC, Humor garing, mencoba comedy**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

* * *

.

Furihata Kouki masih diam. Ia masih mencoba mencerna dan berpikir positif akibat pemberitahuan kekasihnya itu. Pelan... pelan... Furihata masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak tidak karuan mendengar mantan kapten tim basket SMP Teikou, sekaligus mantan pacar kekasihnya disebut. Apa pula itu tadi? Akashi bilang ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Nijimura-senpai? Kekasihnya ini bodoh, tidak peka, atau apa sih? Furihata mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan perasaannya.

Gagal total.

Kreekk

Suara ha- ternyata suara keripik yang diinjak oleh kucing peliharaan Furihata menjadi backsound dari kondisi Furihata yang sedang patah hati, dan panas karena cemburu kekasihnya itu malah duduk dekat dengan mantan pacarnya.

Hei! Bukan salah Furihata kan jika ia cemburu, kan? Lagi pula, pacar coret uke coret mana sih yang hatinya tidak akan remuk saat mengetahui jika kekasihnya dekat kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya – meskipun hanya duduk berdampingan – yang merupakan pacar sekaligus cinta pertamanya dan menceritakannya dengan nada sedatar tadi seakan-akan itu merupakan sebuah hal normal seperti Kagami yang menghabiskan gunungan burger Majiba.

Cemburu? Iya. Sakit hati? Tentu. Ngambek? On the way.

Furihata hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat handphonenya. Ia sudah berguling di sofa tempat ia bersantai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berguling kesana-kemari tidak karuan.

"Kouki?" sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Furihata. Furihata langsung diam dan kaku.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak sadar sudah menyakiti aku?" suara Furihata terdengar pelan dan lirih. Jarang sekali seorang Furihata menunjukan kecemburuannya. Tapi kali ini, ia rasa perlu untuk menunjukan karena posisinya sedang dalam bahaya – menurut pikirannya sendiri – akibat kehadiran Nijimura-senpai.

"Hah? Kouki, apa maksudmu? Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semuanya normal saja, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi antara aku dan Nijimura-senpai." Akashi mencoba mengklarifikasi dan menenangkan chihuahuanya yang dalam kondisi cemburu dan ngambek.

Furihata langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Tidak peduli jika kekasihnya itu kemungkinan besar akan marah. Yang paling penting sekarang Furihata menenangkan dirinya dulu yang sedang terbakar api cemburu.

Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika kekasihnya seperti itu. Furihata sesungguhnya sering merasa cemburu, namun semua rasa cemburunya hilang karena ia yakin dengan kesungguhan Akashi. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa sangat terancam. Perkataan orang yang menyebutkan jika 'Cinta pertama itu akan selalu membekas' menyebabkan Furihata menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, Nijimura merupakan cinta pertama dan kekasih pertama Akashi. Dan sering terjadi cinta lama bersemi kembali ketika seseorang yang pernah menjalin hubungan sedekat itu sering bertemu. Furihata takut, iya ia takut jika nantinya Akashi akan kembali ke Nijimura. Takut jika ternyata Akashi tidak kuat melewati cobaan ini.

Furihata memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamarnya, dan diikuti oleh kucingnya. Tidak baik jika ia masih terlihat seperti ini ketika kakak atau ibunya pulang. Furihata mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu membenamkan diri di selimutnya. Kucing himalaya miliknya yang biasanya lebih suka menindas Furihata terlihat khawatir. Kucing berbulu putih dengan warna bulu disekitar kaki yang berwarna cokelat itu mengeong menjilati pipi Kouki.

Kouki hanya diam sambil terus meremas handphonenya, sang grumpy cat yang biasa menindasnya itu tidak ia gubris. Kouki lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Meow!"

"ARGGGHHHHH! YUU! KENAPA AKU MALAH DICAKAR?!" Mantan point guard Seirin itu berteriak sambil memegangi pipinya yang sekarang mengalirkan sedikit darah. Tatapan membunuh diberikan sang pencakar, membuat yang dicakar bergidik ngeri.

"Hssss... miaaaaaaaw..." sebuah geraman kecil keluar dari kucing himalaya berumur 2 tahun itu. Furihata hanya menatap bingung kucing yang menggeram marah ke dirinya.

Dengan teramat sopan, kucing ras Himalaya itu menginjak keyboard laptop Furihata yang sedang terbuka dan tersambung ke internet. Panggilan untuk melakukan video chat dari sang kekasih di Kyoto diterima akibat tombol-tombol di keyboard diinjak oleh kucingnya itu.

Furihata mendelik marah, namun apa daya di layar laptopnya sudah muncul kekasih bersuarai merah dengan pandangan yang mencoba tenang namun di dalamnya terselip rasa khawatir dan bingung.

"Kouki..."

Furihata sungguh amat sangat ingin mengabaikan panggilan penuh godaan itu. Sesungguhnya Akashi tidak menggoda Furihata, namun sepertinya terlalu lama tidak bertemu membuat mantan kapten tim basket Seirin tersebut berhalusinasi.

"Kou..."

Diam. Furihata masih diam dan tidak mau menatap laptopnya itu.

"Kouki... Kouki... Furihata Kouki... Kouki... Kouki.. Kouki... Kouki..."

"S-sei! A-aku tidak tuli tahu! Dan mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan memanggilku seperti itu?" Furihata akhirnya luluh dan memutuskan untuk duduk menghadap layar laptopnya tersebut.

"Sampai kau memperhatikanku dan tidak mengabaikanku."

Furihata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia masih kesal, namun ia tidak berani melakukan tindakan nekat. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu lebih dari sekedar nekat dan bisa saja ia memutuskan untuk menyetir dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk menenangkan Furihata.

"Kouki..." sebuah panggilan dengan nada penuh afeksi dan mengharapkan perhatian terucap dari mantan kapten Rakuzan. "Aku dan Nijimura-senpai tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Furihata terlihat mencoba mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu, namun sesungguhnya ia mendengarkan dengan serius setiap perkataan yang terucap. Sepertinya virus tsundere Midorima menular ke Furihata. Furihata hanya menatap malas ke arah layar laptop sambil menggenggam erat sebuah pensil untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang tidak karuan.

"Kami hanya sekelas karena kebetulan. Semuanya berjalan dengan biasa saja. Kami hanya saling mengobrol biasa, menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan berbagi buku karena ia tidak membawa modul mata kuliah yang harus dibawa."

Krek...

Pensil yang digenggam Furihata patah. Setelah dirinya agak tenang, kekasihnya malah mengatakan jika mereka sempat berbagi buku.

"SEI-KUN JAHAT! SUDAHLAH, KITA BATALKAN SAJA RENCANA KENCAN TANGGAL 8 NANTI!" Furihata berteriak kencang, menyebabkan kucingnya bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur sang majikan.

Oh, ayolah. Pacarnya ini tidak peka, bodoh, atau bagaimana sih? Furihata mulai kesal karena sikap sang kekasih.

Sebenarnya maksud Akashi baik karena ia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi tanpa ada yang ditutupi ke kekasihnya itu. Namun cara penyampaiannya dan mungkin Furihata sendiri yang sedang dalam masa labil tidak lama dielus oleh sang pacar membuat emosinya gampang tersulut.

"Kouki! Hei! Kouki! Dengarkan dulu!"

"A-apa yang mau didengarkan? Sudah sana balikan saja dengan Nijimura-senpai! Ya aku tau aku mah apa sih. Mahasiswa super biasa dengan hidup super biasa tapi mendadak jadi luar biasa karena Sei-kun! A-aku juga bisa marah karena cemburu tau! Aku cemburu Sei dekat dengan yang lain. Aku cemburu melihat Sei yang santai saja padahal digoda secara terang-terangan di depan mataku sendiri. T-tapi yang ini... ARGGGGGHHHH AKU KESAL SAMA SEI-KUN!"

Akashi hanya bisa melongo menatap sang kekasih yang tumben-tumbenan ngerant panjang lebar. Biasanya kekasihnya itu hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum miris jika sedang cemburu. Oh tentunya Akashi tahu jika kekasihnya pernah cemburu. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Furihata mengekspresikan kecemburuannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kou-"

"A-aku masih kesal. Diam dulu."

Akashi memijat keningnya. Sungguh, jika bukan Furihata Kouki yang memerintahnya seperti itu, ia tidak yakin orang itu selamat dari lemparan gunting mautnya. Akashi masih menatap layar handphonenya yang terhubung video chat dengan sang kekasih yang terlihat sedang memijat keningnya.

"Kouki... Furihata Kouki... Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki-"

"Sei! Berisik tahu!"

"Ah, setidaknya kau sudah mau mendengarkan aku lagi." Akashi tersenyum, menebarkan pesona ke sang kekasih yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Aku masih belum luluh, Akashi Seijurou-san."

"Kouki, tidak aku sangka kau sekarang sudah berani menentangku ya." Sebuah seringai seksi muncul di bibir sang Emperor.

"S-sei sendiri yang menyuruhku menjadi seseorang yang lebih berani dan tidak menjadi pengecut lagi, kan?"

Twicch

Perempatan muncul di dahi Akashi. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kekasihnya berani melawan dirinya saat sedang cemburu seperti ini.

Inhalasi... ekshalasi... Akashi mencoba menangkan dirinya. Menggunakan emosi untuk menaklukan kekasihnya yang baru pertama kali seperti ini amat sangat ia yakini tidak akan berhasil.

"Kouki... sungguh aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Nijimura-senpai. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas senior dengan juniornya yang kebetulan sekelas. Lagipula jika aku ada hubungan, mana mungkin aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu, kan? Lebih baik kau tidak tau jika kami ada hubungan."

Furihata yang sudah mulai tenang, memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang melakukan klarifikasi. Sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak enak telah berteriak seperti tadi, namun hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih lega.

"Aku ingin kau tau apa saja yang aku lakukan, dengan siapa tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Begitu pula dengan kau. Kau harus menceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan, dengan siapa saja. Jika kau merasa cemburu aku berdekatan dengan Nijimura-senpai, baik, minggu depan aku tidak akan duduk dekat dia, bagaimana?"

Furihata yang sudah lebih tenang menatap wajah Akashi yang terpampang di layar laptop 14 inchi miliknya.

"Kou?"

"Y-ya sudah... T-terserah Sei-kun saja."

Akashi menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya sang kekasih sudah reda kecemburuannya.

"Kalau begitu, tanggal delapan nanti kita jadi bertemu, kan?"

Furihata mengangguk.

"Kou, aku kangen masakan buatanmu." Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Akashi. "Tanggal 8 nanti, kau harus membuatkan aku cokelat."

"E-eh?" semburat merah muncul di pipi Furihata.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kouki. Bawa cokelat buatan tangamu. Jika kau tidak bawa, aku akan memakanmu sebagai gantinya, dan aku sepertinya harus mengajari kekasihku yang sudah berani melawanku."

"Heeeeeee! Sei-kun mesum!" Furihata berteriak malu tahu sebenarnya apa tujuan sang kekasih.

"Tanggal 8, jam delapan pagi, di stasiun. Kau harus menjemputku Kouki. Jangan terlambat."

"A-ah.. I-iya."

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa."

"Dah.. S-sei. Hati-hati, jangan kecapekan, istirahat yang cukup, jangan lupa makan." Akashi tersenyum lalu mematikan video call ke sang kekasih.

Furihata menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika ia bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi ke sang kekasih yang terkenal akan keabsolutannya. Mungkin sifat Akashi mulai menular ke Furihata.

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

Dengan gak elitnya akhirnya Ru bilang fic ini the end :"D eh sumpah ya ini fic apalah :"D kampret abis. Sok sok bikin romance comedy tapi apa ini /lempar jas lab/ malu sendiri dan jujur comedy adalah genre yang amat menantang buat Ru :") Ru akui Ru paling suka dan bisa bikin orang ketawa di RL tapi paling susah kalo udah disuruh bikin Fic comedy kayak gini :") rasanya kampret sekali /heh/

Oke sebenernya ini dibikin dari kejadian nyata antara Ru dan adik coretsemecoret Ru dan dia sempet bikin fic seperti ini tapi versi Akashi :"D nah kali ini Ru bikin versi Furihata :") sumpah bingung bikin gimana caranya biar ini Furihata bisa ngambek ngomel-ngomel ke Akashi gara-gara cemburu :") jadi... Ru bikin aja, berdasarkan zodiak sih Scorpio tipe yang jarang nunjukin kalo lagi cemburu, tapi sekalinya cemburu emang serem /ngaca/ *eh

Udahlah, Ru cuman bisa minta maaf ngasih beginian :") sebenernya sedang mengharapkan asupan yang fluff tapi ini kenapa Lechi-tachi lagi pada maso begini :") yang Authornya pada sado, lechinya pada maso *Ru pelase*So, mind to review minna?

Sign,

.

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


End file.
